


Harry Potter and the King of Demons

by DarkPrinceOfClowns



Category: Ars Goetia - Fandom, Asmodeus - Fandom, Demons - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Bible, hell - Fandom
Genre: Cruelty, Dark, Dark Harry, Demon, Demons, Evil, F/M, Hell, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPrinceOfClowns/pseuds/DarkPrinceOfClowns
Summary: What if Harry hid in a haunted house one day while hiding from dudley's gang, and stumbled across the great and powerful King of Demons Asmodeus? And in his infinite, and somewhat schemeing, wisdom, he offered Harry the contract of a lifetime; Power and Knowledge in exchange for Harry becoming a servant of his, his agent upon earth. And how will the wizarding world react to their new 'savior'?





	1. The Darkest Night

Harry Potter was running. This was a sadly common occurrence in his young life, at the tender age of 7. Ever since his obese cousin Dudley had invented the game of "Harry Hunting" with a few of his friends, Harry had learned what it felt like to be a prey. For someone that fat Dudley was surprisingly quick on his feet, although that could be because he had longer legs than his malnourished cousin Harry.  
Harry was silently cursing to himself as he could hear his cousin gaining in on him, and there were no adults around.  
"Shit, shit, shit!"  
He looked around, praying to any god, demon, or other entity for some place to hide, a small hole in a fence to slip through, anything! He fought back tears as no such thing was in sight, and he made a decision that made his small heart jump in fear, as he spotted the haunted house on the hill.  
All the grownups hated the old Ericson place, and all the children feared it. Even Dudley and his cronies were too scared to even set a foot on that property, after what happened to the last people who tried. Harry shuddered as he pushed the thought of the two missing teenagers out of his head. The grownups said they'd just run away, but all the kids knew...they KNEW it had been the evil spirits haunting the old Ericson's place.  
Harry swallowed the lump building in his throat and pushed himself to run faster. He reached the door and twisted the doorknob frantically, it didn't budge.  
"No, no, no!" Harry whimpered.  
He heard Dudley and his gang having slowed down, appearing to hesitate to even set foot on the property, but if he didn't get inside, Harry was sure they'd sooner or later get the courage to go get him, even with the sun slowly setting, casting dark, haunting shadows across the dilapidated property and the cold, dark courtyard.  
Suddenly the door opened, and Harry tumbled inside, rushing towards the nearest closet he could find and hiding inside it, just in time to hear Dudley and his pals creep up after him. From the sound of it, they were struggling with the door too, and Harry whimpered as he heard Piece kicking the door. He knew the old door couldn't possibly stand against such force. Not when it had opened for Harry as easily as it did.  
Harry waited…and waited…the door didn't budge. He could hear them trying the windows now, and he had to choke back a cry of fear as a stone shattered one of them. He could only hope that they didn't manage to tear off the boards from the windows, but he could hear them trying. And cursing. And the shadows grew longer, and the house grew darker....

Suddenly he heard crying, screaming, and yelling from the outside, then the running of feet. He sobbed silently, even more worried now, wondering what could have scared the toughest gang in town. Wondering if whatever it was would get him next. Harry forced himself to be silent, even as he heard the creaking of the floor.  
Footsteps resonated on the floorboards.  
Thud.  
Thud.  
Thud.  
Each step bringing them closer and closer to Harry. The small child in the over-sized clothes pushed himself back into the furthest corner of the closer, silently sobbing, trying to be so quiet that nobody would notice, hand over his mouth and his eyes bulging from fear. His glasses had been lost somewhere in his attempt to escape Dudley's gang, which made his whole world blurry, and everything even more scary, as he no longer could see properly. Not that it mattered too much in the dark anyway.  
With a slow creak, the doors of the closet were opened, and the dying light of day flooded in behind a tall figure that crunched down in front of the closet. Long auburn hair, slightly on the side of red rather than brown, and a pair of eyes that shone in an eerily green colour was looking down at the whimpering child in the corner. If Harry had been able to see his face properly, he would have noticed the man was exquisitely handsome, almost pretty, but not so much that he would be mistake for a girl...even with his hair flowing halfway down his back.  
"Hello little one," a cultivated voice spoke softly, making Harry's eyes widen in conflicting emotions.  
How could this possibly be what scared off Dudley's gang? It couldn't! The red hair and green eyes tugged at something in Harry's heart, and gave him a sense of safety he could not remember ever having felt. But it felt like someone he had known but forgotten. A vague half-shaped memory of a female voice soothingly humming followed it, but that served only to confuse him more. As it was now, what he felt was safety, and familiarity. How strange he thought to himself, not understanding why he felt what he did. But he kept silent, not trusting his voice. Not knowing what to say.  
"Come now, child... It can't be very comfortable in there, can it? Wouldn't you rather want to come and sit on the sofa out here with me? I just want to speak with you, child."  
The man smiled and reached out a hand to him. Harry was still terribly scared, but he reached out and took it, not daring to refuse a request from an adult. He had learned to do as he was told or suffer the consequences.  
As the man carefully pulled him out of the closet, Harry noticed that the room was lit by a soft glow of many lamps. At least, Harry assumed they were lamps. They were blurry and had that soft, orange glow to them that older lamps often had at least. He let the man lead him over to sit on a couch, while the man himself took a seat in an arm-chair. If he hadn't been in such an upset state of mind, he might have wondered how it came to be that a house that have been abandoned for years, and dilapidated to boot, suddenly had become such a haven of warmth and light, and…was that a fireplace? Where had that even come from? Harry had not noticed a fireplace when he came into the room, but he admitted to himself that he had been scared out of his wits, and the last thing he had payed attention to was what the room looked like.  
"Well, then…Harry." the man said, addressing him by a name he had never before heard, that somehow still sounded familiar to his ears. "Would you perhaps want some tea and scones? All this running around must have left you hungry."  
Harry stared at his with wide eyes, nodding rapidly.  
"Yes please, sir!" Harry spoke eagerly.  
It had been days since he'd had a remotely decent meal, and it was even longer since he'd had tea. He gasped as there suddenly appeared to be a tea tray on the table, in what appeared to be gold, rather than the usual silver. Harry rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was seeing things.   
The stranger proceeded to pour out tea and moved a plate of scones over to Harry, although for some reason it almost seemed like he was never quite touching anything…not even his own tea. It was as if it vanished, rather than him drinking it. But Harry dismissed it as something caused by his blurry vision and he added some milk and sugar to his own tea and almost moaned in enjoyment over the tea.  
He never got any candy, hardly even food. This was luxury. He moved to grab a scone and break it in half, applying clotted cream and jam with an unsteady hand, just like he'd seen his aunt do whenever she had people over for tea. As he took his first bite, Harry decided that nothing, NOTHING could possibly taste better than this! Helped by his constant hunger and his lack of access to anything remotely tasty, this was an incredibly delicious meal.  
The man merely looked at him, sipping his own tea as he smiled at him in a reassuringly charming way that made Harry relax. It was now clear that the sun had long since set, and the world had been plunged into darkness. The shadows flickered and moved almost as if they had a life of their own, and the lights flickered like flames licking the wall, and there was a strange smell permeating the air, but only very vaguely...something almost like rotten eggs, drowned in perfumed oils and ashes. But it vanished under the steaming hot tea and the very freshly baked taste of the scones.  
All the while Harry wondered why this man was so nice to him. Nobody had ever been nice to him his whole life. Everybody always believed the mean things that aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon said about him. About how he was a delinquent. About how he stole and lied. How he was lazy and rude. Nobody even asked him about it, they just took the words of his aunt and uncle and treated him like dirt. It always made him sad, but a very, very small part of him was angry. Just a little bit. But whenever he voiced his anger, his uncle got mad. Really mad. And his aunt would slap him. Bad things would happen. So, he learned to push that anger down, but it was still simmering, far below the surface, locked away.  
"W-why did you call me H-Harry?" Harry said, tasting the name.  
"Because it is your name of course. What did you think your name was?" the stranger asked, although Harry got the distinct impression that he already knew, and merely asked to be polite.  
"Boy. Freak." Harry paused as he realized those weren't actually name. "Dunno..."  
He blushed and lowered his head in shame. Harry hated it when his uncle called him those things. Deep down, he knew it wasn't right. That it was bad. But he always thought that was just how things was. Something that just WAS. You can't change things that just ARE. You just accept them, as a fact. Without thought. But he was beginning to think about it now and that anger was slowly simmering up again, no matter how much he tried to push it down.  
When the stranger smiled a sharp, predatory smile, even if it lasted for barely a second, Harry thought to himself that he knew. Somehow, the stranger knew about his Dark Hot Feeling. For some reason he couldn't even explain...he felt as if the man approved. Harry was filled with wonder at the thought.  
"Don't you ever get tired of being the underdog? Don't you want to get away from all of that? Don't you ever want to take revenge against everyone who hurt you, to make THEM hurt? It would only be fair, after all they did to you~!"  
The man spoke with a darkly seductive voice, flowing like chocolate from his lips, and with such passion it had Harry lean forward and nod rapidly at every word. It made his entire body fill with the desire to hurt them, just like they had hurt him! It would be only fair! The man went on, speaking such enticing finality that Harry could not help but to agree with him. It had his head spinning with possibilities that he had never before even known existed, much less dared to act upon. But now…now that Dark Hot Feeling permeated his small body, making him almost dizzy with righteous rage, and the NEED to hurt someone, something!  
"Do you want to hurt someone, Harry? Do you want to make someone suffer? Anyone?"  
Harry forgot everything he had ever been taught about right and wrong. How would he even know? Everything he did was wrong, so what then was right? The telly just made things up all the time anyway, he couldn't trust a word those people there said. Although he felt a little hesitant when the man pulled a cat up on the table. It looked like the one that his babysitter had that scratched him whenever he was dropped off there.  
"It hurt you Harry. Remember? It has to be punished!" the man told him, and Harry felt himself agreeing.  
It was a bad cat. Bad cats had to be punished! He would no longer allow anyone to hurt him, he'd been hurt enough! The man slid a knife towards him, and held the cat down, even as it struggled to get loose.  
"Do it, Harry~ Punish it! You'll feel so much better afterwards, I promise," the man told him in that dark, hypnotic voice.  
Harry picked up the knife. He hesitated. Something deep inside him told him that if he did this, then something inside him would change forever. That he was about to take a life, even if it was just a cat. But the man edged him on. Coaxing him. Encouraging him. Speaking directly to every feeling that Harry had ever felt. Every desire for revenge. Every need to be the one that held the power for a change. His fear of being bullied, and his anger at being hurt!  
Harry raised the knife...

* * *

It felt like a lifetime had gone by. He still remembered the exact moment the light went out of the eyes of the cat. The moment it stopped fighting. Those spasms as it chocked out the last bits of life in it. He had a feeling he would never forget this. He felt terrified...but also powerful. To hold someone's life in your hand like that...he almost shuddered in pleasure at the Dark Delight that welled up in him.  
He wanted more.  
But he also wanted to throw the knife away and never, ever do it again! He hated how the dead cat looked. Like a lump of flesh. Harry stared at it, unable to tear his eyes away. It felt like a limp of meat. Not even that...it was...indescribable. In a way that nobody whom has not seen the light of life leave another living creature by their own hand could ever understand. Terrifyingly beautiful, and wonderfully ugly at the same time!  
"Well done, Harry. Well done."  
The voice of the other man seemed to come from far away, but Harry slowly pulled himself together and looked at him. There was such a look of pride on his face that Harry felt pride well up inside himself. He had FINALLY done something RIGHT! Nobody, anywhere, ever, had told him he had done something good, something worth doing. And Harry clung to the flicker of pride in his chest like the greatest treasure and beamed up at the older man as he praised him.  
He wanted more!  
More praise!  
More pride!  
More wonderful feelings!  
"Now, Harry... I want you to do something for me..." The man pulled out a picture, a drawing, from his pocket. "I want you to draw this picture for me... but first...first, I will give you a gift. A gift for a job well done," He said and smiled, moving his hand to cover Harry's eyes. "Close your eyes, Harry," the man spoke, and Harry eagerly closed his eyes, his mind spinning with possibilities.  
He had never received any kind of real gift in his life either. And now this nice man would give it to him! And not only a gift...no... a REWARD! He had earned this himself! And wasn't that a wondrous emotion to feel? So new and warm and just good!  
"Now open them," the man told him, and he did, Harry looked around with wonder and amazement.  
"I can see!!" He nearly shouted out his excitement!  
Not even with his glasses had he seen the world like this before! Everything was so clear. Down to the last detail! Even the blood pooling and the dead cat on the table had him stare in fascination at the dizzying beauty of the world.  
"Now then, Harry... Will you draw this picture in the cat's blood on the table for me? If you do everything I say, I promise you that you will experience something that will change your whole life~!"  
The man spoke with such passion and joy, making Harry feel like the man would be able to take away his pain and problems and make everything better, so he did. It was a difficult figure, the man called it a 'sigil', but he managed. Drawing each line very carefully he looked up and saw the beautiful, nice man smile at him with a mysterious smile and a slight gleam in his eyes.  
"Now repeat after me: 'Ayer avage Aloren Asmodeus aken'. Keep chanting it while focusing on the image."  
"Ayer avage Aloren Asmodeus aken. Ayer avage Aloren Asmodeus aken," Harry kept chanting, focusing on the image, like the man told him too.  
He focused so much on it that he did not notice the light dimming, and the shark like grin that appeared on the other man's face. Suddenly there was a loud crack. Like lightning had hit something, and suddenly the lights were back on. Harry barely stopped himself from screaming in surprise.  
"Good boy, Harry!"  
The man laughed a deep, dark, and slightly scary laughter and patted Harry on his shoulder. The first time he had actually touched Harry, he realized. Not even when he held his hand out to help him up had the man actually touched him...he shook his head. The man had been so nice to him, why did it matter that he was a bit eccentric? He looked rich, and he always heard rich people were a bit weird, a bit 'eccentric'. Harry wasn't entirely sure what the word meant, but he had heard it enough to have a good idea.  
"Now, Harry... I usually deal with far older boys than you, but you are someone quite interesting to me, yes..."  
The man grinned and thought about the power he could feel from the boy, and the delicious dark soul that was trapped inside it... He wanted to taste that, and whomever had originally owned it had now relinquished ownership to its new host. There was enough leeway in the rules to allow that, he thought, and smirked to himself in glee.  
"How would you like to make a Pact with me? A deal. One that lets you have all the luxury you have ever wanted. That will grant you power beyond your imagination, and let you get revenge on everyone who has ever wronged you?" the man asked, and Harry felt himself get incredibly exited at the aspect, although a bit suspicious and unsure...it sounded too good to be true. Nothing ever good had ever happened to him, but this man had been so nice to him.  
The man noticed he hesitated.  
"Would you like to have a Father? Someone to call 'dad'. Someone who'll play catch with you and buy you ice-cream?" as he spoke, Harry's eyes lit up like sparkling stars. It was something he had wanted more than anything in his whole life!  
"I can give you that, and more~ If only you make this little deal with me. All I want in return is that you work for me, and, don't worry...dear, Harry..." He stroked the boy's face gently, and Harry revelled in the kind touch, yet another new feeling. "I won't work you nearly as hard as your aunt and uncle. In fact...how would you like to be rid of them for good? I can change them for you, you know...make them never raise their hand in anger. Never yell at you. Never call you 'freak' or 'boy', and to treat you with respect~"  
The man enticed Harry and he couldn't stop himself any longer.  
"Yes! I do! Please! I...I wanna work for you! I'll do anything!" Harry said, practically jumping out of the chair to hug the older man. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
Harry sobbed into the warm embrace of the not-so-strange stranger. The mere thought of the paradise the man described was enough to make him want to work as hard as his little body could take, if he would only keep it. He promised himself he would serve him with everything he got.  
Then a thought occurred to him...  
"W-would...would you be my new daddy?" the child asked and looked up at the man with puppy-dog eyes.  
This seemed to catch the man off-guard for a second, before he laughed and patted Harry’s head.  
"Sure, kiddo. I can't say I've ever tried that before, but I imagine it would be fun!"  
The man laughed again and allowed Harry to hug him, before he smiled sardonically and pulled a fairly simple contract out of his pocket, which listed down everything he had just said, in a very stylized language that Harry struggled to understand. But he trusted that the man was telling the truth, and if he got everything he had ever wanted, in exchange for running a few errands whenever the man needed, why should he worry too much about it?  
"Now, Harry... This here is a special contract. You MUST sign it in your own blood. Remember, once you sign this you will work for me, forever. But, in exchange, I will give you everything you have wished for in the deep darkness of night. Also, I'll be your new...'daddy'..." he tasted the word with something between disdain and amusement. " I'll make sure I raise you well, so much so that you'll love your new life."  
He smiled deviously down at Harry, before morphing his smile into something far more reassuring and trustworthy. All Harry could see was the honesty and comfort that shone out of those eyes that was so eerily alike to his own... Harry grimaced as he cut the backside of his wrist just deep enough to wrangle out enough blood and used the quill the man had presented to him to sign his name.  
The man smiled at him in a way that made Harry feel as if he did the right thing and he felt that strange sensation called pride blossom in his chest once more. He had the strangest notion that the stranger's smile flickered to something slightly more devious, as if he could sense what it was that Harry was feeling, and was laying plans and schemes as for how to best use it. But that was ridiculous, Harry told himself.  
Harry smiled up at the man, his new daddy! He grinned widely as it sunk in. Then he remembered he didn't even know his name...  
"W-what should I call you?" Harry asked, his voice quaking with uncertainty.  
"My name is Asmodeus. But around other people, just call me Sidonay. Or...'daddy'." He forced back a laughter at the notion.  
Oh, he had not had this much fun in centuries, maybe even millennia! Asmodeus laughed to himself as Harry beamed up at him.  
"Okay, daddy! I'll be the best son ever! I promise! I'll work really, REALLY hard! Promise!" Harry said, nodding in precocious seriousness as he swore to himself that he would never, ever let his new dad down. No matter what!

 

* * *

 

When Harry woke up the next day, the sun was already high in the sky. For a second, he panicked. This was not his cupboard! Where was he?! Then it all came back to him and he relaxed back into the creaky, old bed and the moth-eaten blanket before once again feeling the tingles of panic reaching with its creeping tendrils towards him.  
How did he get up here? He got out of the, quite frankly, somewhat smelly bed and looked around in the dilapidated decrepit room, and noticed he was somehow up on the second floor of the house. He vaguely remembered creeping into a nice, luxurious bed last night, not this...this...shithole! He was suddenly very happy to have gone to bed with his clothes on. While they were dirty, they were nowhere near as dirty as that bed. Or the floor...he could see the dust dancing in the sunlight, making small spirally pattern in the light.  
For some reason...the light no longer reassured and comforted him. How strange. Suddenly he felt a need to find the darkest corner in the house and hide in. Then his eyes widened. What if he had dreamed it all?! What if all of the wonderful things that had happened yesterday was just his imagination! Harry nearly sobbed before he choked out a suffocating yell.  
"DAD?! A...ASMODEUS?!" He struggled to remember the correct name, but somehow it came to him with surprising ease, as if it was burned into his heart and rested on the tip of his tongue. The door creaked open, and the room suddenly changed.  
"Good morning son."  
Asmodeus smiled that reassuring, friendly smile, holding a steaming cup of tea out for Harry to take. The room suddenly gleamed with colours, looking as it might have done in its glory days. He could now see that nothing had changed...not really...it was like someone had coloured the room with magic and made it new. Harry marvelled at the miracle and walked over to touch the bed, before accepting the cup from his new daddy. He drank it slowly, but he still felt thirsty and he wrinkled his nose. He was also hungry. VERY hungry. It was like he had never even eaten yesterday... The nice man with the long red hair sighed and patted Harry's shoulder.  
"Yes... Illusions are best had in the darkness of the night. The light of day tends to...dispel them," He told him and waved his hand. The cup vanished, and the room looked as run down and old as ever. Harry watched the change with a morbid fascination, before turning to stare at Asmodeus.  
"What ARE you?!" he asked.  
His voice was quivering in fear as he only now realized that this was something unnatural and horrifying. Then his thoughts went back to the moment he killed the cat. It was haunting him, fascinating him. He wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing. The man smiled at him in a way that made him feel ashamed to question him. This man had been so nice to him, and he was scared of some...some...Harry wasn't sure what to call it.  
"Have you ever read the bible, Harry? Don't believe in the bullshit and goodie-goodie propaganda of humans!" He sneered at the mere thought of that disgusting book. "I'm a demon Harry, have you heard of us before? Perhaps on the telly? Or in books?"  
Harry shook his head. He wasn't allowed to watch the telly, and all his aunt watched was those boring soap operas and drama shows. And the Dursley's never had any books that wasn't schoolbooks or newspaper lying about. His aunt might have some romance novels lying about, but Harry was never allowed to touch those. Asmodeus smiled. A dangerous smile. It was creeping slowly to his face like the velvet darkness of the night, sharp, like the edge of a knife. Harry shuddered.  
"There is a lot of misunderstandings going around about demons. Humans fear everything they can't understand, you have noticed that, haven't you? Of course, you have, such a smart boy as you."  
Harry smiled at his father’s faith in him being smart, it felt nice and he nodded. He had to think hard, but he remembered those weird 'freakish' things that had happened around him, and how angry and scared it seemed to always make those around him.  
"Demons..." He thought about it for a second. "We are the advocates of Free Will. We stir things up! Make life fun and exiting!" He grinned down at Harry. He sat on the bed and patted his lap for Harry to sit. "Come on, and I'll tell you a story." Asmodeus smiled, and Harry tentatively sat down in his lap. Telling himself that the man had never, not even once, done anything to hurt him.  
"In the beginning, when the world was created, there was only boredom... Humans were slaves to a despotic god, whom set down rules and laws and made the poor humans follow them. 'Don't do this' he said, 'Don't do that'. And the humans, not knowing anything better, and fearful of losing the easy life they lead as pets in this powerful deity's garden, did everything they were told to do. But then one day, a demon...in the form of a serpent...saw how the humans in their forced ignorance were living such a boring and mediocre life. The serpent, being a strong believer in Free Will, sought to help the humans, to grant them the knowledge they needed to make their own choices. Because without knowledge, there can be no Choices..."

* * *

It took the man quite some time to tell Harry the story, but he was an incredibly good narrator and speaker, and by the end, Harry was entranced. He now understood just how nice demons were...and how cruel and petty this 'god' figure was.  
Why did he think he had some kind of right to dictate everyone else?! He reminded Harry of Vernon, with all his rules, and how he refused to let Harry learn that he even had choices!  
Harry fumed in anger as Asmodeus laid out all about the laws some powerful humans had decided was right and wrong. And Harry felt himself agreeing more and more.  
Who decided what was good and what was evil anyway? Everyone had their own desires and needs. Who had the right to judge that what one person liked was better than what another person liked?  
It wasn't RIGHT!  
EVERYONE should be free to do whatever they damned well please! If two people's desires collided, then of COURSE it made sense that whomever wanted it more, and whom fought the hardest for it, should get what they wanted!  
Harry smiled up to his new daddy and hugged him, loving him more and more for teaching him all these new and wonderful things, and giving him the most amazing, wonderful gift of all.  
Free Will!


	2. A New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the darkest night, there will always be a new dawn, with new beginnings and a new way of life...

"Tell me...son," the man said, still hesitant to use that word, but knowing it would be far more beneficial in the end. "Are you still hungry? Would you want something more... substantial?"  
Harry nodded rapidly, he could almost feel his stomach rumble. Not a new feeling for him, but he would really love something to eat right about now.  
"Come on then. Let's go into town and I will teach you how to bend these pathetic human sheep to your will."

He smiled down at Harry, making Harry feel like he was…special…someone above everyone else in this small little town of white pickled fences and gossip mongers. And if his newfound Father said so...maybe he was. His Father knew so many wonderful things after all and he claimed Harry had Powers, just like him! That he could make things happen by just focusing his Will! Harry had worked very, very hard for almost an hour and in the end, he managed to make a rock fall off the edge of the table. He had never felt prouder of himself than when his Father praised him, and told him that with practice, he could do even bigger things!

* * *

When they reached town, his father quickly located an ATM machine that had a bench nearby, and a small ally not too far away. Harry was worried that people would see him hanging around a stranger, but Asmodeus quickly reassured him that only Harry could see him. Harry unconsciously stroked the golden, circular pendant of his neckless that was encircled by a much darker, almost black, gold ring and engraved on one side with his father's Sigil...whatever that meant...and a stylized letter A on the other. Denoting to those whom knew, those of importance, whom he belonged to. No lesser demons or creatures would dare touch someone whom belonged to the great King of Demons, whom even tricked the powerful wizard Solomon back in the day. Harry hated the man from the first he heard the story. Forcing a demon to work as a slave and binding them...such an asshole!  
Now, however, Asmodeus leaned over the back of the bench, and whispered into Harry's ear, teaching him how to spot a suitable victim. In this case, Harry would be looking for someone whom appeared to be wealthy, and preferably weak minded.  
Rich...that one was easy.

Weak minded... Harry promised himself that he would have to work on learning how this whole 'body-language' thing worked, but for now, his father pointed out a perfect victim to him, telling him the tell-tale signs of his potential weak will. The slight shuffling of his feet’s, the bent back, the tendency to apologize even when other people bumped into him... Harry smirked. He would make sure he did his father proud. Though he wished he could have practiced beforehand as he walked up to him and started asking him for directions, staring into his eyes with his own shining green eyes, pushing his will and his magic onto this man as best he could. 

“Eye-contact was only necessary in the beginning,” Asmodeus whispered.  
Later, he could do it without. But for now, Harry struggled even with the eye-contact, and it took him almost five minutes to plant the seed of his Will inside his head. But as he sat back down on the bench, feeling just a little exhausted from the effort, he smiled to himself. The man walked over to the ATM and took out everything he was able to take out from his account and walked into the ally.   
Harry quickly got up and followed him, put the substantial number of pounds, a large stack of them, into his pockets. For once Harry was grateful that his t-shirt was so large that they covered the fact that his small pockets was bulging with his new ill-gotten gains. He grinned brightly, but with Asmodeus whispering in his ear, he remembered to yet again stare into the eyes of this man, and forcefully wipe his memory of even seeing him away.

He would come to his senses in five more minutes and having no idea why he was in that ally, nor how he had lost his entire credit limit. On his father's prompting, he relieved the man of his credit-card and dropped it in a nearby trash bin. The man would likely just assume someone stole his card and get himself a new one. Nobody would even suspect Harry. The boy in question smiled brightly, and only barely restrained himself from hugging his dad in public. That would have looked suspicious and downright weird, his father had warned him about that.

Asmodeus smiled warmly at Harry and guided him to the nearest pub, where Harry was all too happy to blow some of his newly gained riches on a proper, full breakfast; Tea, black pudding, bacon, toast...the works. Harry had to work hard to not moan in happiness at the taste of so many wonderful flavours, and Asmodeus had to stop him from eating every last bit on the plate, pointing out that he hadn't eaten properly for several days now, it would be bad if he stuffed himself so full that he threw up, or worse; died. Harry looked shocked when Asmodeus told him a story about a prisoner who had starved himself to escape, and how he had subsequently stuffed himself silly on a roasted goat and promptly died. That was, apparently, a thing. A real-life story.

* * *

Harry snuck back into the house after having stayed out until it was dark, well and truly enjoying his day. His new father had insisted that he would have to go back home to his aunt but promised him that there would be quite a few changes around the house within the next few days. 

The first change seemed to be that his aunt, while more or less ignoring Harry as per usual, was extremely worried the next day, as Vernon had not come back home from the pub that he usually went to after work. She did, however, receive a text from him around noon, telling her to not worry, and that he wouldn't be home for the weekend, he had something VERY important to do... Petunia couldn't help worrying either way.

Harry was just happy that she seemed to have forgotten about his existence, and that as long as he snuck away early enough, he could spend the whole day outside and not have to worry about housework, or being beaten up by Dudley, or yelled at by the mysteriously absent Vernon. While he had hidden most of the money under a loose floorboard in the cupboard, he brought enough of it with him to comfortably buy himself lunch and dinner, and even a few sweets. Although he wasn't overly found of sweets, never having the chance to develop a taste for them before, he liked dark chocolate in moderate doses.

* * *

"Honey I'm home~" the Voice of uncle Vernon resonated through the house and had Petunia almost running down the stairs. Not only had he been missing for several days now, but he sounded so uncharacteristically...happy.

She flushed with pleasure, however, when she saw him. The very first thing she noticed was that he held out a bucket of red roses to her, first rate from the looks of it. Oh, how long had it been since he did anything so romantic? It had been years and years.... She smiled, kissed him, and blushed like a schoolgirl when he promptly grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, kissing her with a passion she that reminded her of her lost youth.

"Oh, Vernon, dear! Not where the neighbours can see us!" She blushed and straightened out the skirt, but her smile showed that she was happier about his actions than she let on.  
"My dearest Tuney... I have something we need to talk about. I've had...an epiphany." He smiled and lead her over to the table.  
She looked at him and wondered if he had suddenly lost a few pounds…how strange...  
"Oh, dear. What have happened to you? You vanished for the whole weekend! I was so worried!" Petunia fussed and blushed at how he looked at her, something about it made her feel like a teenager again. When did her husband become so...passionate?

"Oh, Tuney... I have something...horrible to confess," he said, looking sombre and clasping her hand.  
Taking a deep breath as if to steady himself for a big confession. Petunia looked at him, worried about what had her usually so rational husband act so secretive.  
"I-I'm an alcoholic, Tuney," he said and looked away in shame. "I didn't want to admit I had a problem but..." He sighed. "It was Harry that helped me see it. He convinced me to get help. Oh, Tuney! I was so angry at him for it! I was absolutely furious! But... I realized he was right. I couldn't stop! And this weekend...I spent this weekend getting sobered up, and I feel SO much better now! And to think I might never have known if it wasn't for that little...nephew...of yours..."  
He acted as if he was conflicted about what to feel about Harry now that he had helped him. To be fair, Petunia felt a little conflicted to. That little freak had actually done something right for a change? She looked at the flowers...well…she pursed her lips. It didn't mean anything. He was still a little freak. It wouldn't do any good to show him that she felt grateful. She'd just...ignore him. Yeah, that would be reward enough. No chores for the day.

"Oh, Vernon... That's wonderful!" She said, smiling at her husband.  
"Oh, and Tuney... About that little...that little..." he let the sentence hang in the air, as if he didn't know what to call him.  
"Tuney, the neighbours are talking!" he said and looked at her seriously as she gasped and clutched her breast in horror.  
"What about, pumpkin?" She said, horror written on her face.  
"They've seen him work in the yard. They say he's skinny, that we don't feed him. That they never see him at the table. They've seen how Dudley and his friends beat him up... Well, kids will be kids, but the neighbours..." he let the sentence hang in the air like a threat.  
"Oh, how horrible!" Petunia asked with a worried expression. Oh, how horrible! Her reputation...

"And then I heard someone talk about calling the child-protective services on us! To think! They might even take Dudley!" He said, outrage in his voice, and Petunias eyes widened in fear.  
"Oh, dearest... What do we do?!" Petunia clasped her husband’s hands in fear. "And poor Dudders! Oh, how horrible!"  
"Don't worry Pet." Vernon stroked her hands comfortingly. "I know how to fix this! We'll fix this!" He smiled reassuringly to her.  
"Do you really think so, Vernon?" she said, lips quivering in fear.  
"Of course, Pet. Now…what we need to do is to make sure the neighbours don't have anything to complain about. Of course, it means that we have to put up with that...that boy...eating with us, and not doing gardening. Oh, Tuney! What if they see him coking? The oven is by the windows! We can't have that! And what if some guests noticed his 'room'? I think... Dear, precious Pet... I think we'll have to give him Dudders second bedroom. There's no other option. It's just collecting dust anyway. Dudley is a strong boy, he should be outside playing with his friends, not rotting away indoors like a nerd. Yes, that would be the best option," he spoke so surely and passionately.

He looked into her eyes with so much affection, and oh! How she loved that strong man that took control of everything and knew just what to do. Whatever would she do without him?  
"Oh, of course, dear. You're right. You're always right. But shouldn't the little freak pay his way in this world? All that extra food...and no work..." she frowned.  
"Oh, don't worry about that Pet. I have a great idea! I mean... If he HAS to be a freak...we can't change that, Hell knows we tried. So why not make it work for us? Haven't you always thought it was unfair that your freak sister married rich and never gave us a dime? Don't you want to be wealthy, and live in a nice mansion, and have servants? Oh, Tuney! You can even have all those clothes and beauty treatments that you keep talking about, wouldn't that be nice?!" he told her, smiling from ear to ear.

Petunia lapped up his every word, lost in her dreams and desires. Oh, how amazing wouldn't it be to be rich? And how the neighbours would envy them! They laughed now, but if they could do this...if Vernon was right...Of course he was right, he was always right! Didn't he just solve their problem with the neighbours? Petunia smiled and kissed her husband.  
"Oh, of course dear! I will leave everything to you and go clean up this mess! You talk to the boy. Make him understand how important it is that he earns his keep! Oh, dearest Verny~ You always come true for this family!" Petunia said, kissing his again, before she turned away to find the cleaning products.

She was so excited! And as she ran off, she never saw the nasty, shark like smile that stretched across Vernon's face like a razor. And she was entirely too busy dreaming to notice the very subtle smell of sulphur that now seemed to follow her husband, as he stood up, and walked over to the closet that held their nephew.  
"Boy, get out of there. Take your stuff with you, you're getting a new room!"

* * *

Vernon was now the perfect husband, and the perfect father. When he was not out on the lawn, playing improvised football with his son and nephew, he was sitting down with Harry and teaching him all manners of science and making sure he held the best grades in his year...not that it was hard, seeing as he had only just started school, but his new dad wanted him to be well ahead of his year. So, he sent Dudley off to the movies with money enough for snacks and anything else he wanted, which made him happy. Dudley was especially happy that his dad didn't force him to do all that boring reading and shit that he forced Harry to learn. Dudley felt like he dodged a bullet on that!

Harry could not forget the shock he had felt when his usually mean uncle came up to him and showed him his new room, acting all nice and familiar. It wasn't until they were inside, and he closed the door and explained the concept of using a human body as a 'meat suit', as a form of disguise, that Harry realized that this was not uncle Vernon at all, it was his new daddy! Harry laughed with joy and hugged the...still rather overweight man, with some discomfort. Harry disliked how he still looked like his uncle, but Asmodeus promised him that he would change that as soon as he was able to do so without raising suspicion.

His first action was to shave off that horrible moustache he had going. His next action was to colour his hair reddish-brown and grow it out just enough to change his entire hairdo. All the while, he had imposed upon the family the need to be healthy. Which, of course, lead to a complete change in their diet plan. He also made sure to hire a personal chef to cook all their meals, which revealed Harry from ever having to cook again. Something the boy loved, as he watched more and more of his time free up.

When Vernon was promoted to C.E.O. at his company, he promptly hired a maid to drop by once a week and clean. He also bought himself a whole new set of clothes, shopping at places like Brooks Brothers, Ralph Lauren, and occasionally, for special occasions, at Anderson & Sheppard. It didn't even take a year before the old, obese, common looking Vernon looked lean and slightly muscular, with style and taste, and a tint of red in his normally brown hair, something that Harry was especially happy with.

Of course, Petunia experience a similar change, just not quite so drastically.   
"I have to dress up, now that I'm a C.E.O.," he told her, right before presenting her with a gift card at one of the more upscale stores in town. "You have to look your best, being married to such an important man," he said, and Petunia kissed him and practically ran off to get her best friend and make a day trip to the mall.

With the help and guidance of her husband, and a personal shopper he hired for her with very specific instructions, she now looked ten years younger, dressed like a preppy mother in clothes every bit as tastefulness and expensive as her husband. She even, at Vernon's comment, let her hair grown out and hired a make-up specialist to help 'pick her colours’ and teach her how to look her best.  
There was a number of beauty treatments and experimental drugs involved as well, ensuring that she was very soon looking prettier than she had ever done in her life. Of course, the fact that she was no longer a miserable, stuck-up bitch certainly also helped. Her hair was still a very dark brown though, but Vernon had convinced her that curls was so very 80's. She had gotten it permanently straightened, which improved her looks a lot, as well as made her look a lot younger. 

 

Vernon...or rather Asmodeus...was secretly extremely relieved at this, considering that he had to be intimate with her. Especially because he used his rather impressive skills as the Lord of Lust to sate her desires so much that she became addicted to and dependent upon the sweet, slick, heights of pleasure and passion that he provided to her in the devilishly intimate nightly deep pleasures. So much, that if she mistreated Harry in any way, he only had to withhold his talents, and she would correct her behaviour immediately, doing anything in her power to please her husband.

 

It certainly did help her training that he also rewarded her in many romantic, and often expensive ways, whenever she treated Harry with kindness and care. Between the subtle manipulation of Asmodeus, and the childish charm and opulent gifts of her nephew, she grew to love Harry as if he was her own. Nothing could make her love anyone more than Dudley though, but Harry was a very close second.

It had been an uphill fight to get Dudley to accept their new diet-plan... he just plain hated healthy food... but it was slowly getting better.   
Besides oh, how wonderfully envious the neighbours were! Petunia had never been happier in her life! Then if her husband acted a bit strange and out of character...well... she chalked it up to his alcoholism and refused to listen. Her life had never been better.

* * *

Harry was happy.  
For the first time in his young life he felt the happiness that came from having something he could call a family, someone who cared about him. That part of him that was born from desperation and misery that made him long for his real parents, or even the slightest hint of friendliness slowly evaporated and disappeared. Replaced by his new father, and by a family that very slowly begun to include him inn it.

 

Dudley was torn between anger at being pushed aside by his dad, and joy over the fact that he now had all the toys and money he wanted and could buy whatever he wanted, much to the envy of his friends. But the more money he spent on his friends, the more friends he seemed to have, as Dudley had not yet experienced just how shallow friendships built on bribes are, and was consequentially very happy about this.

 

"Harry, can you tell me what the 7 perfect sins are?" Asmodeus had been working hard on teaching Harry all the principles of being a servant of Hell. He would not have an Agent that did not fully understand and live by the same Values and Aesthetics as he did himself.  
"Of course! It is Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, Wrath aaand....um....Envy!" Harry replied, looking proudly up at his dad.  
"Good boy!" Asmodeus said and ruffled his hair, much to Harry's pleasure. "Now... Tell me 3 ways you can use each of them to tempt a human to do your bidding."

Asmodeus continued to lecture and test his young student, surprised at himself over enjoying this as much as he did. But then, he HAD been rather bored. Hell was a barren wasteland, and no matter how interesting, not to mention dangerous, the intrigues at the Court there were, ruling over several miles of volcanic soil, a few lakes of fire and the incessant wailing of tormented souls got extremely tedious in the long run.  
Asmodeus also made sure to teach Harry about just how unimportant blood and genes was, using how his aunt and uncle had treated him as examples of just how little such mortal nonsense meant. Harry nodded, and, after some thought, questions and explanations, he found himself agreeing with his new father. Why should he care about people he had never met? Or those who had been cruel to him? They might share DNA, but preciously little else. Asmodeus smirked smugly while Harry's back was turned. The boy was incredibly easy to mould into the perfect servant, attached and devoted to only him.

Time passed as they all settled into this new lifestyle and Harry's knowledge grew. With it came an understanding that everyone, even his father, had underlying motives behind everything they did. Of course, by that time, Harry was already incredibly devoted to his father and to his father's Work, but he no longer trusted him blindly. He DID, however, obey him, if he ever told Harry to do something. But he also understood that his daddy did, in fact, love him. Contrary to popular belief, demons are quite capable of love. They just don't prioritize it. Certainly not by putting anyone else's needs above their own. But it still made Harry even more devoted to his original promise of never ever letting his father down. For all he agreed with his father's views and values, he was still a human child.

* * *

And then came the day when Vernon told her about their – read: his – plans to move them into a better home.

"Oh, but dear…we’ve lived here our entire life. Do we have the money for this?" Petunia looked at her husband with a worried look on her face.  
"Don't worry, Pet. We have more than enough money. I own Grunnings now, remember? And the business is getting better and better, all thanks to our little Harry here!" He smiled down at his nephew...or son. Petunia couldn't help but smile either.  
"And don't you think we should move away from this place? It holds so many horrible memories. Why, every time I walk into that sitting-room I see the...the..." His voice faded out in pain.

 

Petunias lip quivered, and tears welled up in her eyes. Oh, her precious Dudders! She could still hear him screaming, see how that...HORRIBLE creature ripped, and bit and tore... She shook her head and forced herself to focus on Harry. He might not be Dudley, but he was all they had now. Focus on that. Don't think about the past. The past was too painful.  
"You're right honey. We HAVE to move! Oh, I wish they would have shot that horrid woman along with her dog!" Petunia raged against Marge. "I know she's your sister, but if it wasn't for her..." Petunia sobbed and Vernon walked over to hug her.  
The trauma of losing her only son had taken its toll on her. The wound was still fresh.

It had happened barely a year after Vernon overcame his alcoholism. Everything was going so wonderfully in her life, and then that fateful night when Vernon's sister Margaret visited them...  
Oh, how she wished she had never let that woman set a foot in her house! How she wished she had certainly not let her bring her dog! Oh, that horrible mutt!

She remembered how they had allowed her to set it on Harry, and she wondered if that had made it get a taste for human flesh. Petunia still had nightmares about it. But in her dreams, it was some kind of mutant freak dog, and Marge just laughed and laughed as it tore through her precious, dearly loved son. She forced her mind away from it. The doctor and psychiatrists all said that it was important to move on with her life. They kept telling her to stop clinging to the mementos of her son and let him go. He was dead, she had to let go and focus on the things she still had.

"You're right of course dear. It's just so hard..." She sobbed and felt grateful for her nephew hugging her and trying to comfort her.  
Petunia didn't know what she would do without him. He wasn't her precious Dudders, but...if she closed her eyes...she could pretend. It was a child, she could pretend it was her son. That her son was still alive, somehow, in Harry. She'd even caught herself in calling him 'Dudders' now and then. Harry didn't seem to mind, he seemed to understand what she needed, and she was grateful for that. She never saw the devious smirk they both shared behind her back.

"I have something to take our mind of things. You know how the doctor told you to take some time off. Naturally, we won't be going to that horrid clinic of hers, but I figured we could celebrate our move with a Cruise. Just think about it Pet! You can be pampered and spoiled for a whole week, while we tour Europe!" he smiled and hugged her. "Rome! Barcelona! Venice! I booked us first class, all expenses covered!" He held the tickets out and Petunia grabbed them and gasped in pleasure.  
"Oh, honey, that's amazing!"

The sadness had vanished in the face of such pleasures, and she was already planning what clothes to buy, and OH how jealous the neighbors would be! She kissed her husband and ran off to call them up and invite them for tea, so she could tell the good news! Oh, how wonderful her life had become after they turned that freak nephew into a veritable gold mine!

 

Through it all, Harry simply smiled in the background, feeling pleased with himself.

* * *

 

You see...over the years, young Harry had gotten VERY good with his mind control spells and it is a simple fact of life that the human mind is far more complex and harder to control than that of a canine. Harry smiled fondly at the memory. Oh, how he loathed his cousin! His aunt and uncle might have forced him to cut down on the bullying, but Harry did not forget, and he most certainly did not forgive. His father had taught him that. And with his father's word whispering in the back of his mind, making that vile dog attack his cousin and maul him to death taught him just how wonderful revenge could be.

He could still hear the sobs of aunt Marge as the Police barged in the door and shot the dog, and the wailing of his aunt as she followed him into the ambulance. She was entirely too upset and worried about her son to even notice the proud smile her husband...or rather, the meat suit that used to be her husband, but that was now worn by something quite far from being human, smiled proudly down at Harry.  
'Always seek revenge. Never let any slight go unpunished.' Such was the first lesson his father had taught him, and Harry remembered it well.  
Oh, the rest of them would pay as well!

To be fair, Vernon had already been paying for it – forced to watch someone else sleep with his wife, play with his son, destroying everything he had worked so hard to obtain and changing his family into something he hardly even recognized – all the while frozen inside a body that was no longer under his control. All he could do was to watch, and scream. Deep, deep in his own mind Vernon was screaming. First in rage. Then in fear. Then in bitter regret and agony as he watched his whole life being taken away and replaced with filth and abomination.  
As for his aunt...well... Revenge is a dish best served cold.


End file.
